List of Melanie (TV series) tropes
This is a list of tropes which apply to the Kuboian animated series Melanie. Tropes * Affably Evil: ** Despite continuously trying to steal things, Sleazy Tom is shown to be genuinely polite when people don't get in his way. * All Kuboians Are Music Artists: ** Melanie and her friends all enjoy singing, and show interest in becoming pop artists. In "Melanie Rocks!", Melanie actually releases a charity single. * Anti-Hero: ** Melanie herself is this. She is technically good, but she is too naughty to be a true hero. * Black and Grey Morality: ** Most of the characters on the show are significantly flawed. Melanie is not very well behaved, but the people who oppose her are worse. * Black Bead Eyes: ** Everybody is drawn with these. * Bratty Half-Pint: ** Guess who! * Continuity Nod: ** Later episodes have the tendency to reference earlier ones. * Cool Old Lady: ** Ny's grandmother, Dorothy, is this. * Edgy Kuboian Girl: ** Gabrielle dresses and sometimes has the attitude of one. * Gender-Equal Ensemble: ** The four main child characters on the show consists of two girls (Melanie and Gabrielle) and two boys (Ussuf and Ny). This still manages to apply if you include Julia and Yoshi. * Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak: ** Both Melanie and Gabrielle are this. * Good Parents: ** Vivienne, Ayton, and even Edward care a lot for Melanie. * Jerka**: ** Melanie's rival, Julia, is often bigheaded. ** Nearly every teacher at Heathryoak is one of these. * Made Out to Be a Jerka**: ** Melanie falls victim to this a lot. She is misbehaved, but she is not a jerk. * Not So Above It All: ** Starting with the second series, Gabrielle and Ny are occasionally the ones who screw up. Granted, when they do, it is usually on accident. * Rebellious Spirit: ** Melanie is pretty much the epitome of this trope. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: ** Melanie and Ny are these respectively. * Sadist Teacher: ** Mr. Crook is a milder version of this trope. * Seventeen-Minute Show: ** Every episode lasts seventeen minutes. Though, not including the intro and credits, episodes actually last exactly fifteen minutes. * Shirtless Scene: ** Both Ussuf and Ny are occasionally seen topless. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: ** A male version of this trope can be applied to Ussuf and Ny. * Unlimited Wardrobe: ** Sort of, as Melanie has five different recurring outfits, and so do her friends. Most of the other characters have about two. * Women Are Wiser: ** Subverted. Ny is a lot wiser than Melanie. Your Mileage May Vary * Awesome Music: ** The show's theme tune. * Cult Classic: ** Even though the show has received criticism from mostly parents, it has also received a significant cult following. * El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts: ** The show has received a cult following in Internet, with these so called "Melanieheads" making up a large portion of the country's population. * Ensemble Dark Horse: ** Ny is a popular character in the fandom, mostly because he has a lot more personality compared to most of the other recurring characters. * Family-Unfriendly Aesop: ** This is one of the main gripes parents have with the show - Melanie often manages to solve issues or get away with things by being sneaky. * The Woobie: ** It is difficult to not feel sorry for Melanie, as although she is spoiled badly, she also gets things very difficult at school. Trivia * Keep Circulating the Tapes: ** The series has never been released on DVD in the United States, so the only way to watch the show in that country in 2019 is to do this, or to go onto YouTube or Netflix. ** Also, good luck finding the American dub that aired on Tickle-U! If you do, expect it to be in bad quality. * Sleeper Hit: ** Word of God did not expect this show to take off. Category:Tropes